


荆棘花朵十字架

by Yuki_WeltFriede



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis(网球王子)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_WeltFriede/pseuds/Yuki_WeltFriede
Summary: 黑童话风，拯救系，王子×你第二人称视角希望一群人的鞭笞不要变成正义。





	荆棘花朵十字架

起

“你是命运的弃儿，带着瘟疫的死神，那极大罪恶将大千世界肆意摧残，你飞逝的时光要焚毁万古长青的凤凰。”  
  
从你出生开始，如同刻在墓碑上的咒文就披上了一层黑色，在你心底裂成深渊，逼你做一个与旖旎背道而驰的哭丧者。你被套上粗糙的头套，留给你双目的两个孔都像是嘲笑。你的生命只在死锁的铁笼中凑效，陪伴你的只有被地狱抛弃的干草。四周永远幽暗死寂，像是要剥削你的柔软和悲悯，冷酷地甩到地底里去。  
  
你从小，就被冠以“丑陋”的名号。它死死粘在你身上，要你费尽所有力气也撕不开哪怕一个口子。于是，铁笼成了你的耻辱柱，每隔几日你都会如同罪恶的展览品一般被人们拿来耻笑——如果他们真的是“人们”的话。  
——顶着枯草般的乱发，脖颈长着肿瘤的大头矮人；永远奸笑露着尖齿，拖着爬行类动物的尾巴匍匐行走的中年男人；穿着过大的暗绿色宝石裙，手足却长着黑色利爪的面目惨白的老妇人；猫头鸟身昆虫翼，却有着人腿的婴儿……  
他们肆意张扬，笑声将污浊的空气卷成利刃狠狠地劈在你头颅正中央。不会说话的婴儿只狂笑，却将眼里的卑劣无情地泼在你身上；成人将你当戏耍，命你成那滑稽可笑的猢狲孤儿。

在深渊呼啸的伤痛，随着时间来往也没有落成习惯。你永远也不明白，只凭他人的喜恶就能成为神祇，要你渺小如蝼蚁，千疮百孔无力反抗。  
——只因你出落的洁白如玉，与他们丝毫没有相似之处。

承

最近你的生活出现了一些变故。当浏览者如潮水般退去，只会剩一个守卫看着你，严令禁止你摘下头套。——就算无人直视你，你的面孔也是恶魔的暴虐，乌鸦的哀泣，死神的嫡种，煞鬼的孽迹。他说这句话时那上下翕动的嘴唇，黄黑色的歪劣切齿，如同被蛆虫拱起来的上扬嘴角，都在你心里安上了恐惧和自卑的王座。

你不愿在这乱象丛生的污浊中苟且，却好像永远都会在牢笼面前下跪。于是你因无力抵抗而自我厌恶，甚至快要长出颓废堕落的果壳将自我封闭，在沉沦的哀歌和毁灭的颂曲中反复拉锯。  
于是你在见到新来的守卫的时候，你甘愿将卑劣阻隔在前，企图还能在顾影自怜中寻找生存的意义，即便你非常好奇他为什么带着面具，而且拿着重到有些好笑的盾牌。  
  
但显然他不这么想。他见到你之后惊讶得滞了一秒，然后小心翼翼地走到笼子前，试探性地说了声“你好”。  
现在轮到你摸不着头脑了。你早已想象过他又是什么参差不齐的形象，说着呕吐的唾液一般的话，在将你押往地狱的道路上再砌上一阶台阶罢了。可除了他的面具，他似乎是你有生以来见过的唯一一个，同你一样有着人身人手人足的人。不仅如此，他的表现谨慎又小心，在你看来反而像是个滑稽的呆瓜，却让你无法不警惕，毕竟他的耻笑才会让你感到正常，甚至是禁锢着奴性的安心。  
所以你并不打算理睬他，自欺地希望放任可以与他的沉默达成交易。  
“你为什么会……”他像是很疑惑，自顾自地继续。他环视了铁笼一圈，找到那把仿佛被时间长河凝固住的锁，认真地摆弄起来。  
这是……想把我放出去吗？  
  
你的心里一直是一片荒芜，连神旨都没有勇气抵达的王国边界。那里没有颜色，没有生命，唯一的声音是狂啸的疾风裹着砂砾，唯一的景象是延绵万里的枯木残枝矮身蜗居。那荒谬化作的天空实在压得太沉，连如今顽强顶破沙泥长出的一根杂草，都让你因为不可思议又不敢承受失去它的痛苦而干脆将它蔑视。  
但你再如何自欺欺人，都不能否认那根杂草的诞生——在永无荒漠里的奇迹。  
  
“笨蛋吗你，动了它你是要被恶魔缠身的。”你终于没忍住开口，沿用一直以来听到耳朵生茧却依然不减锋利的话语作为第一声招呼，说完却是如此无奈的自嘲。  
“原来你是这么打招呼的啊，那我刚才可真是失敬了。”因忽然的声响，他手上的动作顿了顿，而后目光转向你，开玩笑般绽出一个笑容。  
对，一个笑容。跟你有史以来见过的任何都不一样。因为他戴着的面具只遮到鼻梁，所以你能清楚描摹他的唇齿。地底的恶虫绝不敢染指，飞翔的秃鹰也定无力撕挠，恶鬼单被触及就只能铩羽而归。你在此炼狱般的牢笼里败落了多少花叶，却从没见过它们分毫。但仅仅只是这个笑容，你仿佛就见到了清澈的池塘。狂风息止，东风再摇，将它掠出层层波纹的美好景象。  
  
始料未及的心绪踏着远方飘来，你似是盯着他看了太久，他有些不好意思地挠了挠头，才将你轻轻拉回现实。  
“怎么了？”他紫色的眼瞳望向你，你从来没有见过这样一点攻击性都没有的目光。  
沉寂了不知多久，你在时间的钟声能传达到的最远的地方捡起了类似兴奋和冲动的情绪，叫你不用再畏惧结果，大胆地堵上一把。这陌生的感觉因违背了一直以来承受的规则让你无端惧怕，却滋生出大不了是毁灭的狂傲，吸引你在奇境的树洞前迈出右脚。  
你想要和他交谈，很想。  
  
“我很好奇，你为什么会来这里，还有，为什么拿着盾。”于是在奇妙又好像是必然的情绪鼓动之下，你拨开自己建立的自我保护同时又自我欺骗的屏障，说出了真心话。  
“很奇怪，对吧？”他像刚才一样笑了起来，这次还微微眯起了眼睛，又在你心里掀起了一阵微风。  
“你可能不是很清楚，现在的王国城下，是一场厮杀。我作为皇后之子，天降骑士之位，要参战啊，参战。”他看了一眼身旁的盾，像是无奈地摇了摇头。  
“厮杀？而且你不是王子吗，为什么要当一个只拿着盾的骑士啊？”你实在难掩好奇，觉得他是个非常奇怪的人。被单纯的疑惑牵引脱口而出的连环问题，却在下一瞬间让你感到极度害怕。你生来没有权利开口质问，就算是天生的情绪也只会成为虚伪淫猥而被撕碎吞噬，沉默和病态的遏制几乎成了你的本能。  
  
“我是哥哥嘛，总要负起责任做些更辛苦的事。”他换了个姿势盘腿坐，“不拿剑是因为……我实在无法理解这场因审美不同而产生的喜好之争引起的战争。我可能做不到吧，因为这点去伤害任何人。”他严肃着，忽而又笑起来，“这也是我来这里的原因之一啦，被骂无能什么的。”

你的恐惧才是愚蠢的，你终于意识到了这一点，至少在他面前。他说得很轻松，可每一个字都在你心里降下一道道强烈的闪电，像是要永世摧毁你渺小可笑的扭曲果壳，和着那响声炸裂的惊雷，要唤醒你因罪恶框架的压迫而埋葬的万物灵长。  
是的，罪恶的框架。这是你第一次勇敢地评判，你自己根本不是罪恶，那腐朽的框架才是。  
数不尽的苗芽好像听到了呼唤，正在与顽固之土抗争，挠得你竟然有些轻飘。  
  
“之一？”你敏锐地捕捉到了关键。  
“说起这个啊。”他似乎是想到了什么，竟捂着嘴笑了起来。愉悦化成音节，从他指缝间漏出。  
“前几天早晨我收到了一个匿名礼物。贵重的紫檀木，镶着月长石的盒子，里面装着极为稀有的金色夜明珠。王国之下除了南境那工匠之子，谁还有这等财力。这是赤裸裸的贿赂。于是我包了两根树枝，加急让人傍晚又给他送了回去。”说到这里，他像是再难掩饰，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
两根树枝，傍晚……双“木”一“夕”，可不就是“梦”！  
你跟着捂嘴，笑出了声。意识到自己的动作，你一愣，却再也无法忽视内心——阳光成了你新的神明。整个荒漠之底埋没的幼苗陆续推翻固土，邀来春风共舞。天空高了许多，像是要迎接边境的生命之章，奏响新生的序曲。你于灰色中死去，于光华中重生。温度在触碰你的心灵，像是要唤起早已被你丢弃的厚重的共鸣。  
  
他看着你笑，笑声轻了，唇也微微合上。  
  
“我该怎么叫你？”你的问题像是要牵起一根细红绳般的契约。  
“叫我阿武吧。”他边说边起身，“我去问母后有没有这把锁的钥匙。”  
你像是被邀约共敌腐朽，只是长期以来在你内心驻足的恐惧和卑微依然将你的双足缠绕，让你无法果断决心前行。乱丛般的矛盾相互撕咬，你没有勇气阻止自己奢望一个你曾经永远不敢想象的未来，更无法衡量他，那个自称阿武的人，因与你并肩站立要面对怎样的百鬼纵横和支离破碎。  
你只是本能地踏过枯草，紧抓住那铁笼的栏杆。  
  
他仿佛听到了你的动静，停下脚步但没有回头。  
“放心吧，母后不会把我怎么样的。”  
他不费吹灰之力在你布满荆棘的城墙内踏足，从容绕过你自欺欺人设下的所有陷阱，直逼你最深处的喜怒哀乐。你神奇着，恐慌着，又希望着，和世界所有被唤醒的生灵一起，屏息静候。

转

直到他挣扎着满身伤口又出现在你面前，你的世界从尽头到中央炸开一道深不知底的裂缝。那满目猩红是深渊无数恶煞的双眼，要你在魔鬼蛇神的注视下长出虚伪的翅膀，而后在半空瞬间跌落，像被甩进垃圾堆里的布娃娃，被狠狠践踏嘲笑在永夜里生长出的虚妄之花。 一切的一切，魑魅魍魉皆冷酷残忍，要在你的血脉里永远刻下耻辱的烙印。任何与你有关的，站在你身边的人，都会因为你的瘟疫而被蟞扯咬——就算是他，皇后的长子，也不例外。  
  
你只感受到寒意的疯狂席卷，连上前关怀他的勇气也扔掉了——明明是个唤起你无尽生灵的人。  
但也许我世界里的土壤，本不配孕育新生。  
  
他好像看出了你的挣扎和暗淡，坐在地上仰起头，笑道：“母后经常这样不知分寸。从小就这样，没什么大事。”  
你不用想也知道，这么大的罪名本是那群人眼里的死有余辜，只因他是皇后之子才幸免于难。  
你该知道的，早该知道的。  
可是为什么这个时候他还能笑出来？明明他与你——这个被称为死神又浑身刻满罪恶的人——站到了一起，还因此饱受毒害的鞭笞，却仍为保护你早就残破不堪，现在听来甚至满含可笑的自尊，认真地筑起白色谎言。  
  
他可以恨你的。  
恨……仇恨？仇恨！  
你其实已经明白这一切的苦难不是因你而起，不过是因惰性和奴性顺水推舟将它归咎于自己，以掩盖面对真实束手无策无力反抗的你，那连你这个被所有人唾弃的人都瞧不起的存在。  
  
你的世界燃起了熊熊大火，在往任何一个可以立足之地无尽燎原。它依你的指示猖狂叫嚣，要把虔诚的祷词连同橄榄的葱茏一并化作焦土。  
都是他们的错！把你丢进牢笼拖向地狱，他们才是地狱的妖魔鬼怪！他们才应该受那残酷的极刑。  
  
门再一次被打开——又是你将受尽目光的凌迟，狂笑的腰斩，言语的车裂，群嘲的缢首之时。  
那就来吧！将你们的刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉一并刺向我吧！割破我的心脏，让我那带着噩梦般诅咒的热血喷洒到你们丑陋的脸上！当我的心脏停止跳动，我那囚禁着困兽的血脉将永远嘲笑你们，笑得你们振聋发聩，只能听到腐烂和堕落的回响！  
你几乎要主动迎接过去。  
  
他举起他的盾，挡在了你身前。  
“这才是盾的真正用处。”他侧过头来，朝你眨了眨眼，笑容甚至添了些顽皮。  
然后转过头去。  
“都看了这么多次了不嫌累吗？要不来跟我聊聊？”  
  
你被一股不知名的、广阔浩渺到从未遇见的力量震慑，往后退了一步，趔趄坐倒在地。  
它让你肆虐的火苗屏声静气躬身肃敬，让焦烂的歌咏和灵长涅槃重生。它的气势远不磅礴，也造不出什么震耳的声响，却是厚重而强大的温柔。  
春风化雨。  
太久太久，你没有与早已被你尘封的柔软相拥。  
  
他本来不知道你的事，从他刚见到你的反应你就明白了。但这次他更像是了解了一切却依然要与你并肩。  
等你意识到的时候，已潸然泪下。你曾经的放逐与沉沦在如此柔软面前才是蝼蚁，你呼出了它的名字，它像是一直都在等待你。  
——勇敢，善良，和爱。  
你只把它在腐朽的地狱看作是可笑的狼狈，却从不知道它可以掀起温柔的暴风雨。  
  
扫兴地看客毫不掩辱骂愤懑离去，他转过身，这次笑得很浅。  
“别哭啦。”  
  
但是，若有什么打扰了魔鬼们荒诞的狂欢，极恶的谴责便接踵而至。  
  
第二天，他被传唤了出去。  
记忆里无可褪去的恐惧在血液里翻涌，焦躁踏着黑沉拥挤的乌云让雨滴敲打你的窗棱；明知真相的痛苦化为滚石压垮生长的若草，连自欺的侥幸都乘着孤帆远渡而来。  
好不容易你的世界里，三个严冬摇掉三个苍翠的夏天的树叶和光艳，三个阳春三度化作秋天的枯黄。你三度看见四月的芳菲，三度被六月的炎炎烈火烧光。有了四季和轮回，再不见枯木残沙，却还是短暂得经不起朝代更迭。  
  
第二天晚上，他带着新伤和淤青蹒跚而来，小心翼翼。  
你拼命又狼狈地朝他的方向撞去，死死抓住铁笼的栏杆。  
他缓慢却仿佛拼尽全力地摸索着口袋，掏出一样东西。  
一把钥匙。  
他轻轻将它放于你掌心，这是你们第一次触碰，传来短暂的温暖。  
  
你再忍不住那呼啸而上的悲恸——对整个世界的人也好，对他一个人也好——泪如雨下。你从未想过你会在百鬼乱世为他人流泪，更没预料到自己能体会到他人的悲伤。  
  
“最后一晚，我能看看你的样子吗？”  
他又笑了，只是这个笑再也卷不来春风。 因为它好像在问着：  
静谧的墓园里，会有天使守护我吗？  
  
你拼命想要挣扎想要挽留，却没有文字可以借咽喉成为音节。你张着嘴，想要将你因与他相遇而有能力细数的百合花的洁白、玫瑰花的红晕遍遍说清，却成了怎样也无法发声的哑巴。  
你浑身战栗，颤抖的双手几乎抓不住头套，你用力到指甲快要嵌进掌心，才勉强攥住它，发丝从里根根滑下。——这明明是你一直以来最想做的事。  
  
“真可爱。不哭的时候一定更可爱。”  
这次是微笑。是温柔到震撼，又让你心痛得像在燃烧。  
淤青和血痂是恶的藤蔓，却永远不可能禁锢住洁白的爱之花。  
“很抱歉是在这样的场合告诉你我的名字，我叫桃城武。”

结

这是一场魔鬼的报复。被退回礼物盒的魔鬼，按自己的喜恶构建起自认神圣的宗教，死心塌地成为自己的信徒的魔鬼，只对自己愿意相信的神灵虔诚的魔鬼，以及污蔑我的神灵就推你下地狱的魔鬼。  
南境工匠之子编造了声势浩大的谣言，人们为了守卫自己的审美，当然要将和你并肩的人视为灾祸，铲除殆尽。  
  
你终于能逃脱锁了你那么久的铁笼，却是以这样无奈的方式。  
你站在没有楼梯的高塔上向下望去，那是一个巨大的银制十字架，跟黑锈杂糅在一起，仿佛恶鬼的咆哮。  
公开处刑，死刑。  
你看着他被死死绑在十字架上。所有人都在享受狂欢节，只有你的心里是死一样的平静和深海般的悲悯。  
这是你第一次看到他全部的脸——和你一样，和他们不一样的脸——也是最后一次。  
他抬头，看到了你，笑得露出洁白的牙齿，一如你们初见的模样。  
  
火堆在十字架底部被点燃。沸腾的欢呼和热讽是沿十字架攀升的滚烫，要皮肤绽开龙锺腊月的触目萧索；丑陋轻蔑又阴冷的嘲笑是青紫色的火舌，要吞噬纯洁的生灵沦于永世的死寂。利爪尖牙叼着圣旨的污蔑谄佞，欺人于再无法免除的炼狱般的痛苦里去。  
你死死盯着他，像是要把这深沉的悲痛永远烙在心上。  
  
——但火焰忽然熄灭了。  
随即你看到了只会出现在梦幻当中的真实。  
他化作粒粒星辰般的闪光，忽而又如阳光一样耀眼，刺得你用手臂遮住双眼。你几乎是在瞬间听到了虔诚的祷词和开在向日葵花田里的希望，好像面对极恶都能一笑置之。  
果然，光芒消散后，那朵朵纯白的雪绒花拥满了十字架，长茎上却带了刺。你明白的，那是你们才知道的狂想曲，圣洁的欢乐颂只为你降临。  
——是爱，勇气，和不屈。  
——是暖，是希望，是一树树的花开，是燕的呢喃。  
  
你突然觉得一身轻松，十几年来的被迫承受都可以随风而去。  
你知道很快你也会被绑在十字架上，受着和他一样的来自深渊的凝视。毕竟死神死了，天下便无死亡。  
但你更明白，你只会踩着他们荒唐又悲凉的狂欢，静静欣赏着蓝天、积雨云和那阳光下的向日葵。  
你们很快就能相拥。


End file.
